Biological father
by Adri1577
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with twins without his knowlegde and now after her death they meet to talk for the first time. Oneshot.


**I know there have been hundreds of stories involving such episodes, but this is how I imagine it happening.**

**ONESHOT**

Background:

Edward left Bella pregnant with twins in New Moon and never came back. Bella gave birth to a boy and a girl, raised them, but got sick and died when they were only teenagers. The twins go back to Forks to live with Charlie but in school meet the Cullens. Confronted with a question of who and what they were, they all go to the Cullens' mansion. The boy has a power of mind-reading and naturally both of them are half vampires.

--+--

Episode:

Girl's POV:

My brother and I were sitting in a red BMW with Rosalie and Emmett, going to their home. Not that I wanted to, but we had all agreed to talk only about WHAT we were and as long as they stuck to this, it was supposed to be fine.

We approached the huge house and in mere moments were inside. Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the doors and let us in the living room. They took place in a loveseat, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the sofa whereas Edward lingered on the bottom stairs. My brother and I, not feeling comfortable, just stood facing them not far from the doors.

"We have never met anyone like you two before. You seem to be humans, but at the same time vampires as well. Will you please explain this?" Carlisle asked curiously.

My brother spoke up and I was grateful for that – it wasn't easy to watch my thoughts when I was silent, let alone talking.

"We are half vampires, half humans. We can eat normal food though animal's blood is more preferred; we sleep and stopped aging when we were around seven; we have heartbeats and we do not sparkle in the sunlight. On the other hand, our skin is indestructible, we move faster than any human and we are strong." He said quickly, obviously eager to get this done and leave.

Shock washed across their faces. Carlisle seemed to have thousands of questions running through his mind. And why did he have to pick out the worst of them..?

"It should have been very difficult for your parents to raise you?" He said still surprised but at the same time fascinated.

My brother shook his head refusing to say another word and ushering me to leave because he knew just too well that I had no control over my thoughts when it came to Mom. "We have agreed to speak about what we are, not WHO we are. We carried out our part of the deal, so now just let us be."

Unfortunately he was too late…

Mom… Her face was already in front of my eyes… The way she never yelled at us or shouted, she never even raised her tone. Always kind, with only a slight disappointment in her eyes whenever we did something wrong. She never did anything but explained in her calm voice why we were not supposed to do certain things. Reasoning with our minds and making us understand even when we were toddlers…

Mom… My eyes were full of tears.

"Wha-..? How..? When..? Impossible…" Edward, always quick with words, now apparently was out of them.

"Let's go." My brother whispered.

"No!" Alice and Edward shouted. "You can't." the later finished.

"Why not? There is nothing left for us in here." My voice was cold as ice.

"I am your father." He said slowly as if trying to persuade himself rather than me.

A sound of gasps erupted from the rest of his family. I needed only a second to make my answer clear. When I did, his face fell, but for the sake of the rest of them I voiced it anyway:

"No. You're not." Misunderstanding and disbelief washed over his face. I could only roll my eyes at that: "Biological? Yes." I said nodding my head. "But not my FATHER. I never had one and never will" I shrugged.

Edward still couldn't understand and that started to annoy me. Why I felt a need to make it clear to him is beyond my understanding.

"You are not my FATHER, not according to my vocabulary. Fatherhood is a gift you refused when you left Mom." My voice was sad but with a clear determination.

"I left only in concern of Bella's safety. I would have never done so had I known Bella was pregnant."

"So you would have stayed out of pure duty?" Now I was starting to feel disgusted.

"That's not what I meant…" he said almost in defeat.

"But exactly what you said. Don't you know a saying: it's not our thoughts that describe us, but our actions. And yours were loud and clear." I was too angry to notice the deafening silence. "I cannot blame you for anything: you never wanted us in the first place, never gave us a thought. I would like to believe that I can understand you: after all our Mom was just another girl to fall for you and she wasn't going to last for an eternity, or maybe you simply got bored with her. Doesn't really matter now. I have no right to be angry with the rest of your family either. My mother was an outsider and you all just did what was best for you. I would have probably put my priorities in the same order." I finished gently with disappointment and some coolness in my face.

They looked hurt. Not that I cared much.

"Why wouldn't we?" My brother asked after a quiet moment. Apparently someone was able to formulate not only a coherent thought but even a question.

"You can read minds?" Edward snapped out of daze.

"Isn't it only natural?" My brother answered with a question. And I thought I was cold and unfeeling…

I took a deep breath and went through the doors. This was too painful and I could take it no longer. Running as fast as I could I left.

Boy's POV:

I wanted so much to follow my sister, but Edward's voice held me there.

"Can _you_ give me a chance of being your father?" A little hope evident somewhere in the air.

The hope that made me even more annoyed at him. He wanted an answer? Then I will give him such a good one that he will never ever again have a doubt about how I felt.

_Flashback:_

_My sister and I were sitting on chairs. She was asleep, I wanted to be as well but I was just too scared to miss even a moment of our mother's life. Mom was lying in one of those awful and scary hospital beds. The ward was squeaky-clean and smelly from all the chemicals. Our mother had been ill for what seemed to be forever though it was only mere months. She used to be so beautiful, she was even now…despite the little detail that she was wasting away fighting an impossible battle. I could hardly stand watching her like this, but being somewhere, anywhere else was killing me._

_The scene before my eyes changed._

_My sister and I were sitting again. This time we were in a funeral church. My mother was lying in a coffin, beautiful once again for the last time and now an eternity. She looked as if she was sleeping. I gave her one last look full of love and sadness and turned away for good because I knew, hadn't I done so, I would have never been able to leave her. And I had my sister to take care of. At that instance I felt so lonely. I had nowhere to turn to. No family, no close friends. Then I shed my only bloody tear in my life. Never again was I allowed to cry._

_End of flashback_

Edward was too stunned to even move and the rest of his family decent enough to remain still.

I turned and left. I had a sister to find and nothing else in the entire world made any difference to me.

**I own nothing, the rightful owners do. If you like it, use it at your own discretion.**


End file.
